Dust Bunnies
by Lunaterre224
Summary: Plot bunnies which are gathering dust as I keep meaning to write them, but other things get in the way. PM me to adopt.
1. The Goblet From Tartarus

Title: The Goblet From Tartarus

Fandom(s): Harry Potter and Percy Jackson

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, etcetera. They belong to J K Rowling and Rick Riordan respectively.

* * *

Everything was normal in the lunch pavilion at Camp Half-Blood. There was some obscure deadline to save the world, the Gods were still jerks and all of the cool world-saving demigods were in Greece confronting Gaia. Clarisse was threatening a newbie, Chiron was making a speech about new allies and Drew Tanaka was still sulking about how Piper kicked her ass.

Yep, everything was just typical for the Greek demigods.

(Perhaps that's why the Fates decided to intervene).

Connor and Travis Stoll were by the fires sacrificing a portion of their meals, when suddenly the fire flares upwards and a piece of paper flies out. No, not paper, _parchment_ (not that the Stoll brothers particularly cared about that technicality right then).

"Why is it always us mate?" Travis asked dramatically.

Connor shrugged. "Maybe people stranded in Tartarus really like disturbing our mealtimes and no one else's?"

"No idea who it is though. Didn't Annabeth and Percy escape Tartarus?"

Picking up the scrap of parchment, Connor read aloud. " _Cassius Warrington, Hogwarts_. Any idea what that means?"

Travis wasn't sure what sort of message that was either. "Maybe it's latin for something or other. It could be the Romans trying to get into contact."

"Somehow I doubt that." Connor muttered thinking of the nutter, Octavian, and how much he hated the Greeks.

So far, their alteration hadn't caused much attention to be drawn to themselves (only a couple of nymphs and satyrs had turned to look). Unfortunately it didn't last. Suddenly, several more scraps of paper erupted from the flames, landing directly in Travis' apple tart.

"Oh come on!" Travis exclaimed furiously, "where are these all coming from? Haven't the Gods got anything better to do than prank us?"

Connor sighed. "It's not even a good prank."

His brother shook his head. "I know... what a wonderful opportunity wasted."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Great Hall of Hogwarts..._

The students came forwards, each placing their names into the Goblet of Fire, hoping to be chosen to become Triwizard Champion. If you asked a certain fourth year Gryffindor, you could have every known fact about the Goblet of Fire recited to you, after having read every book on the artefact in the Hogwarts School Library. The goblet had gathered so much dust in the Department of Mysteries over the years that no one really knew too much about it nowadays.

Still, the hopeful students (that successfully crossed the age line) trusted in the wisdom of the powerful ancient artefact the Ministry had taken out of retirement. The Ministry workers trusted that the Unspeakables had ensured the enchantments were working correctly. However, it was the Unspeakables that freely admitted that they knew barely anything about it, as so much knowledge had been lost over time.

And yet none of these people asked the obvious question; where do all of those pieces of parchment _go_?

Or even better; how does a _goblet_ decide who is worthy?

When the names finally re-appeared on that fateful Halloween night, many assumed that some grave mistake had taken place or else, that the goblet had been confunded. What no one guessed was that they had unknowingly placed themselves in the hands of some of the greatest pranksters to visit Cabin Eleven. Really, you must pity those poor mortals.


	2. Potter, Evans, Longbottom and Black

Title: Potter, Black, Longbottom and Evans.

Fandom(s): Harry Potter and Stardust

Mandatory Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, places, etcetera. They belong to J K Rowling and Linda Chapman respectively.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day and a great deal of excitement was in the air as two girls laughed on the lawn of Jasmine Cottage. Today was Lucy's eleventh birthday and her best friend Allegra was with her, decorating the garden with balloons and streamers in preparation for the party. Allegra lived next-door to Lucy, so they did practically everything together in the day, before turning into stardust spirits when night falls, flying in the woods with their other friends.

"Could you help me tie this to Thumper's hutch, Lucy?" Allegra asked, waving around some streamers. "Thumper wants to celebrate too, you know!"

Lucy laughed at her friends antics and went to help to decorate her rabbit's hutch and run. They tied multicoloured threads everywhere they could think of, before heading back inside.

"When d'you recon the others are going to get here?" Allegra wondered, pouring herself a glass of fairy lemonade (their favourite drink). She was, of course, referencing their other friends and fellow stardust spirits Robyn, Ella and Faye.

Shrugging, Lucy told her that the party was meant to start in another hour and they should probably get themselves ready before everyone else arrived. Allegra agreed and raced next-door to Willow Cottage to change into party-wear.

It was only when this happened did a clatter sound from the letterbox.

"Someone's popular today." Her fourteen year old sister Rachel smirked. "Anyone would think it was your birthday or something."

Hope, their older sister sighed. "Just ignore her Lucy."

Retrieving the letter, Lucy was surprised to find it was heavy and made of parchment instead of paper. Turning it over, she found that it was shut with a large wax seal, depicting a lion, snake, eagle and badger.

 _To Miss Lucy Evans,_

 _The Smallest Bedroom,_

 _Jasmine Cottage,_

 _Woodland's Edge,_

 _Devonshire_

The words were written in emerald green ink in a sort-of fancy script. What was rather strange was that there was no stamp... it must have been hand-delivered. Popping her head out of the door and looking out onto the street, Lucy couldn't see anyone that might have given her such an odd gift.

Placing the letter on the kitchen table, Lucy sat down between her sisters and began to open her letter. Rachel gave Lucy a quizzical look at the envelope, as did their mother when she entered the room. Hope merely shrugged and left Lucy to it.

 _Dear Miss Evans, we are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

Lucy frowned at the letter. Was this some sort of joke? Did Allegra and Xanthe forget to tell her that stardust magic will turn you into a witch? No, that couldn't be right... Allegra, Faye and Robyn were meant to join the same secondary school in September, not some strange magic academy. Lucy would have spent more time puzzling over the letter if her family hadn't been watching curiously.

Gulping slightly, Lucy considered coming up with an explanation for the letter that didn't involve magic. Although she loved them dearly, Lucy's parents could be quite strict and were very down-to-earth (particularly her mum) who really didn't believe in magic or strange events. Even when odd happenings used to happen when she was younger, her parents would always rationalise away the impossible, though it never stopped Lucy's imagination running away. When Allegra had told her about stardust spirits almost two years ago, Lucy had never really had any doubts about magic existing.

A low popping sound was heard outside their front door, before the doorbell rang. Lucy and Rachel exchanged a glance, _who could that be?_ Their dad went to answer it.

From the kitchen, a stern voice could be heard from the front porch. "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I'm here to speak to Lucy Evans about her place at Hogwarts school."

And just like that moment two years ago, standing on the decking behind Willow Cottage, Lucy felt a whole new world of magic opening up for her.


End file.
